


7 Ways to Cuddle, According to Mark

by daevenie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Complete Ridiculousness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everybody wants a piece of Mark, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, OT7 is mostly platonic, So Not Realistic But Whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daevenie/pseuds/daevenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone realizes how comfy Mark is to use as a pillow, and then they fight over who gets to rest on him when they all get together to relax. Mark resists at first, but resigns himself to being the GOT7 pillow, secretly enjoying the cuddles. (Endgame is Markson, but there will be plenty to love no matter which pairing you like best.)</p><p>Originally posted on AFF a couple years ago. No one filled my prompt back then, so I did it myself...so if anyone wants to write an alternate take on the prompt, please do!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wang Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [和恩恩搂搂抱抱的7种方法](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844263) by [EndlessLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessLove/pseuds/EndlessLove)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for general lack of writing skill...and any toothaches that might result of reading this super fluffy fic.

Mark is pretty sure it's all Jackson's fault.

No, wait. Delete that. Mark was _definitely_ sure it was all Jackson's fault.

It usually was.

\----------------

They had spent the day learning new choreography, so the boys came back to their dorm sweaty and exhausted, but pleased with their effort. Mark was resting on his bed, casually scrolling through some websites on his computer when a body crashed right next to his, an arm knocking him flat on his back.

"Seriously, Jackson, a little warning would be nice." Mark tried to shove Jackson's arm aside, but Jackson just shoved him back down with his arm. Mark made a mental note to try to beef up his arm muscles a little more.

"Whatever, you love me. Besides, I hurt all over! Won't you at least cuddle with me or something?" Jackson was pouting adorably. Mark had built up a resistance to that face. Mostly.

"How would cuddling with you make your muscles hurt less? And _your_ bed is over _there_."

"But I don't have a pillow."

"That's your own fault. You shouldn't have tried wrapping Bam Bam up in your pillows to see how long he could fend off the neighbor's crazy dog."

"It was Bam Bam's idea! And now we know that we should be thankful that Bam Bam can run really fast." Jackson looked at Mark with his eyebrows raised, acting like it was all a good thing. Mark stared right back at him with a look on his face that clearly said, "You're an idiot if you think I believe that." But he remembered Bam Bam running down the hall screaming, and Mark couldn't stop his lips from twitching up into a smile.

Jackson began to laugh hysterically, knowing he won. Mark couldn't help but join in. _Damn it._

How long had they been laying there, with Jackson's arm still holding Mark down, his face so close that their breath mingled together? Mark tried to think.

"So I can sleep here tonight, right?"

"Fine. But I'm not sharing my pillow."

"Pleeeease."

"No."

"Maaaaaaark!"

Mark ignored him, using his one free arm to pull his pillow away from Jackson while the younger boy continued to whine. But Mark forgot how Jackson did not take kindly to being ignored.

"Then _you'll_ just have to be my pillow!" Jackson declared.

The next thing he knew, Jackson had wrapped not only his arms around Mark, but also his legs. It felt to Mark like a giant octopus was glued to his body -- a giant octopus that was now nuzzling his face into Mark's shoulder and muttering what sounded suspiciously like "my dimsum."

Mark sighed. Was Jackson really planning on sleeping on him like this all night? Before he could even say a word, though, he realized Jackson had fallen asleep. 

He didn't have the heart to wake him. Mark knew how tired Jackson must be if he fell asleep that fast, and if he felt a little fondness for the way Jackson's face became so boyishly cute in sleep, he'd deny it until he was buried in the ground. He was totally going to tease Jackson for drooling on him, though.

They may have fallen asleep like that, Jackson wrapped around Mark, with Mark's head resting on Jackson's and his hand on Jackson's arm, holding him in place. They both may have gotten the best sleep of their lives, bodies slightly turning towards each other in the night. Mark would never admit it.

"That is not happening again, Jackson. I have the worst crick in my neck now, and I feel all sweaty again!" Mark said gruffly the next morning. "Go get a new pillow!"

Jackson just smiled. 

Oh, it was definitely happening again. Jackson was going to make sure of it.


	2. Jinyoung Style

Jinyoung and Yugyeom found out just how great Mark was to have as a pillow a few days after Jackson.

The boys were split up for a photo shoot, and Mark ended up with Jinyoung and Yugyeom -- which was fine with Mark, as Jackson was being particularly heavy on the skinship lately, and Mark could use a break from giving in to Jackson's puppy dog eyes every time Mark rebuffed him.

The concept of the photo shoot was a date with GOT7, so the three boys took turns being embarrassed over the poses and actions they had to make in order for the photo shoot to be a success. And if Jinyoung left his hand lingering on Mark's shoulder or waist a bit longer than necessary, or if Yugyeom stared at Mark a little too long, Mark never said anything.

Mark had done his solo portion for the shoot first, so when Jinyoung finished and went inside the waiting room, he wasn't surprised to find Mark asleep on the couch. He was used to Mark falling asleep between activites -- they didn't get much sleep with how busy they were. Jinyoung never quite got used to how adorable a sleeping Mark was, though.

With Yugyeom outside starting his photo shoot, Jinyoung decided to take this time to be selfish. Mark looked so inviting, snuggled up on the couch, so Jinyoung carefully sat down next to him, trying not to wake him. When Mark didn't stir, Jinyoung laid his head on Mark's shoulder, and then further slid his arms around Mark's waist when Mark continued to slumber.

_Why is this so comfortable?_ Jinyoung wondered. He snuggled his head further into Mark's neck, sighing. _Damn, he smells so good._

"Jinyoung, what are you doing? Did you just sniff my neck?" Mark questioned sleepily. It was adorable.

"You looked so comfortable. I wanted to join. Just go back to sleep." Jinyoung hushed. Mark simply mumbled something before drifting back to sleep, just as comfortable as Jinyoung.

As carefully as he could, Jinyoung adjusted Mark so that he was resting his head on the arm of the couch, not wanting the older boy to wake up with a sore neck. He then proceeded to snuggle back onto Mark's side, sighing in happiness, snaking his arms back around in a hug. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

The pair didn't wake up until Yugyeom came in an hour later, the door slamming and a loud, "Yah!" coming from the maknae's mouth. "I'm busy out there working, and you two are just napping like two lovebirds?"

Mark blushed a little at the comment, stammering something about "not lovebirds" and "wasn't comfortable AT ALL", but Jinyoung smiled and waggled his eyebrows. Yugyeom sent him a disgusted look.

"They want us out there again. Just you and me, Mark." The youngest said, sticking his tongue out at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung frowned at that. He wanted to snuggle his Mark pillow some more. But before he could send a heated retort back at their rebellious maknae, Yugyeom had already grabbed Mark's wrist and was pulling him outside. Mark sent him an apologetic smile over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner.

Mark let himself get pulled away, but suddenly felt a sense of loss. He just shoved the feeling down, ignoring his own emotions. He wasn't a freaking pillow! He was probably going to get a bruise on his arm from Jr.'s heavy head. _I didn't like it, I didn't like it, I didn't like it,_ Mark repeated in his mind.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, was already plotting how to get Jackson to switch rooms with him so he could cuddle Mark all night, every night.

And how to get back at Yugyeom, of course.


	3. The Maknae's Approach

Yugyeom pulled Mark outside, grumbling to himself. He couldn't believe Jinyoung got to cuddle with Mark when Yugyeom had been wanting to do that for _ages_.

The youngest of the group had always had a special place in his heart for the oldest. He admired Mark-hyung like no other. The way Mark could do all those martial arts moves flawlessly. How he seemed to be good at _everything_ (which was really, really unfair). It didn't help that Mark was so handsome. Yugyeom just wanted to snatch Mark up and snuggle him 95% of the time, but Jackson or Jinyoung always seemed to get there first, arms wrapping around the redhead's shoulders and waist. Yugyeom managed to sneak in a quick half-snuggle during a fanmeet, when he grabbed Mark in a slow dance -- which was _pure bliss_ \-- but lasted not nearly long enough.

The photographers quickly guided the pair over to where they wanted to take the photos, and Yugyeom took full advantage of having a photoshoot with just Mark. Getting Mark to laugh and seeing him smile because of something Yugyeom said filled the youngest with pure happiness. 

After his nap with Jinyoung, Mark had felt so refreshed he was borderline hyper. All throughout the photoshoot he joked and laughed, and even chased Yugyeom around after one particular diss from the maknae. It felt good to be out in the night air. But Mark was now tiring again, and he asked if they could do a shoot lying down. Yugyeom whined about getting bug bites, but when Mark lay down on the grass and gestured to him invitingly (hands behind his head, one leg propped up, _damn_ ), Yugyeom immediately lay down next to Mark. This was his chance!

He laid his head gently on Mark's torso, his hand on Mark's stomach, as Mark put a hand around Yugyeom's shoulders. Yugyeom immediately closed his eyes and pretended for just a second, but he couldn't ignore the cameras trained on their faces. "What a sweet couple." Yugyeom said aloud, and Mark began rubbing his hand on Yugyeom's shoulder in response. _That's it -- I'm going to die of joy._

"Let's try more erotic," Yugyeom then dared, pushing his hair back. He was delighted to see Mark begin touching his lips in a sexy manner, so Yugyeom closed his eyes again and let his hands wander until he finally hooked his fingers on the top of Mark's flimsy tank top, and he pulled down, revealing more of Mark's chest. _He was getting to touch Mark's chest!_

After a beat, the pair began laughing at the cheesiness of it all. The photographers left, needing to fix up the next set for the shoot, leaving the two boys to relax in the grass. Mark's hand moved to Yugyeom's neck and began to lightly scratch at the nape, and Yugyeom shivered in pleasure. _So this is what heaven was like?_ Mark's hands in the small hairs at the base of his neck, Yugyeom's hands on Mark's chest, the youngest cuddled up next to the oldest with no space to spare -- yes, this was definitely heaven. And if Mark continued to rub his neck like that...

The next thing Yugyeom knew, he was being repeatedly hit with something soft. "Wha..what!?" He yelled while sitting up, findiing Jr. standing above him, wielding two stuffed toys. "Hyung, what are you doing!?"

"Now who's falling asleep like two lovebirds!?" Jinyoung growled, hitting Yugyeom some more with the toys. Mark sat up and just laughed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Thanks for keeping me warm, Yugyeom. I hope you didn't get any bug bites." Mark gave him a soft smile.

Yugyeom was pretty sure his face turned beet red, but thankfully another attack from Jinyoung saved him from having to show his face for a couple minutes.

Sleeping on Mark had been so comfortable -- it was like a dream. Any bug bites were _totally_ worth it. 

He quickly escaped Jr. to ask the photographers if he could have a copy of those pictures...

\--------

Mark walked back inside in a daze. Yugyeom, their rebellious maknae, had been so pliable and soft when they cuddled. Mark had to admit he really didn't hate it.

Ok, so snuggling with Jackson, Jinyoung, and Yugyeom wasn't terrible, Mark could finally admit. But it wasn't going to happen again.

No.

Absolutely not.


	4. Bam Bam's Technique

Mark stretched and rubbed his neck tiredly, working hard to keep his eyes open. Jackson had been trying to sneak into his bed for the past two nights, and Mark was getting no sleep from batting the younger boy away all night. Mark wasn't going to be able to keep it up for much longer, and Jackson had been wearing his determined face, which meant he wasn't going to give up soon. It was just a matter of time before Mark gave in, and Mark wasn't entirely sure why he was fighting it. He blamed his lack of sleep for actually considering letting Jackson snuggle him all night.

The boys were getting into their vans to head to a location for their new music video shoot, and Jaebum was yelling at Jinyoung, Yugyeom, and Jackson to "hurry the hell up!" For some reason, the threesome was hanging back, as if waiting for some kind of cue. _As if Jaebum's shouting wasn't cue enough..._ Mark thought to himself. But he spared them no more thought as he practically flopped into a back seat, purposefully choosing a seat next to a window, hoping that seeing the scenery go by would help keep him awake.

As soon as he was in the van, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, and Jackson darted for the same van, all trying to fit in at the same time. When it was clear they couldn't, they began shouting at each other, pushing and shoving. Mark tuned them all out until he felt a body slide in next to him and a poke on his cheek.

"Mark-hyung, I think they are fighting about you." Bam Bam said, looking curiously at the older boy. Mark just shrugged. 

Immediately, the fighting from the other three stopped. Yugyeom was pouting, Jinyoung huffed, and Jackson was glaring at Bam Bam. Jaebum came around to swiftly hit them all around the head and ordered them into the other van as punishment. _Finally, some peace!_ Mark thought. Youngjae slid into their van as well, and they were off.

Youngjae put in headphones to watch a show on his iPad, and Mark started to pull out his headphones to listen to some music. Bam Bam, however, was in one of his "selfie moods", whipping out his phone to begin snapping photos of himself. He squirmed around, trying to get the best angle, when he pushed himself against Mark's shoulder.

"Hyung, get in this shot with me!" Bam Bam urged, so Mark turned to where Bam Bam had propped his back against Mark's shoulder and smiled next to Bam Bam's head. Bam Bam let out a yell of delight and Mark could see him updating his twitter account with it before he put his headphones back in, smiling to himself. Bam Bam didn't want to be seen as cute, but he was really, _really_ cute sometimes.

Bam Bam laid his head back on Mark's shoulder while he played with his phone, and when Mark didn't move away, Bam Bam let his head stay there. It was really comfortable, actually. He did this a lot to Jackson, and after a few minutes Bam Bam would have to move his head due to the crick starting to form in his neck. But with Mark, the pain in his neck never appeared. The younger boy turned in his seat, his head never leaving Mark's shoulder, to properly sit in the car. He snuggled his head a little closer to Mark's neck, and Bam Bam sighed. Mark was really soft and cozy! Bam Bam immediately wrapped his arms around Mark's left arm and rubbed his face into the soft fabric of Mark's shirt. Bam Bam had always liked Mark, because even though Jackson was the most attentive hyung, Mark doted on Bam Bam in little ways that filled his heart with happiness and was always there to listen. In this position, Bam Bam could even hear Mark's heart -- and even that was incredibly soothing.

Bam Bam peeked up at Mark, surprised that he hadn't moved or said anything. Mark was clearly in the middle of falling asleep, his head falling forward and eyes fluttering closed. Bam Bam reached up and gently pushed Mark's head so that it was resting on top of Bam Bam's, and the younger boy gripped Mark's arm even tighter.

The pair awoke to Youngjae shaking them awake with a smile and a laugh. Mark went to stretch when he realized at some point his hand had become entwined with Bam Bam's, and Bam Bam was clinging to his arm. Bam Bam just smiled cheekily, saying, "Twitter is going to go nuts at _that_ picture!" before hopping out of the van and running inside, laughing.

Mark's brain was slow to catch up. "Wha...? YAH!! BAM BAM!" Mark yelled, chasing after the boy a half a minute later, knowing it was too late to reverse the damage but determined to at least give the little brat a smack on the forehead.

Mark didn't even realize until much later how his exhaustion from earlier had disappeared after his nap with Bam Bam. Bam Bam, however, was already making a whole folder on his computer for all the selfies he planned on taking while napping with Mark in the future...


	5. Youngjae's Surprise

"Jackson, you aren't fooling anyone! You aren't _sleepwalking_ into my bed each night!" Mark whispered furiously before slamming the bedroom door he shared with the younger boy. He walked into the living room, hugging his pillow, trying to figure out where to sleep. Jr. immediately popped his head out of his bedroom.

"You can sleep with me, Mark!" Jr. said, hopefully.

"Who's sleeping with Mark?" Bam Bam yelled, sticking his head out of his bedroom, followed closely by Yugyeom, who said at the same time, "Come sleep with me, Mark!"

"Ooooh, yeah, you can sleep between me and Yugyeom, Mark-hyung! It'll be like a sleepover!" Bam Bam exclaimed excitedly.

_And get it plastered all over Twitter?_ Mark thought, imagining all the crazy pictures he knew Bam Bam would take while he was asleep. "Uh, I already arranged things with Jaebum. Sorry. Boss's orders!" Mark hurried away to the room Jaebum and Youngjae shared, shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Oh, hey, Mark!" Jaebum said, folding his clothes neatly while putting them away. "What's up?"

"Did Jackson use your blankets as towels again?" Youngjae asked, glancing up from his notebook.

"Can I ask a favor?"

Jaebum and Youngjae immediately paused and looked up. Mark never asked for favors.

"Can one of you sleep in my room tonight? Jackson's driving me crazy. My bed is clean. Pretty please?" Mark did his best to give his puppy dog eyes and classic pout.

Mark didn't know how powerful that look was, but Jaebum and Youngjae knew they were going to give in the minute it appeared.

"I'll go." They said in unison, before looking at each other and chuckling. "No, you stay, Youngjae. I'm the leader, so I'll go." Jaebum said.

"Thanks, guys. I owe you one, Jaebum." Mark said, gratefully.

"Mark! Maaark! Come back to me, Mark!" Jackson wailed on the other side of the door. Jaebum raised an eyebrow at Mark and said, "I'll go take care of that."

After Jaebum left, the two boys laid down, ready to get some much needed sleep. "I'm sorry if I take over the bed. I've gotten better, but I still sometimes wake up with all the blankets." Youngjae said, apologetically.

Mark just smiled. "Don't worry about it, Youngjae. I'm just happy you guys are letting me sleep here tonight."

The two boys drifted asleep, happy in their own little worlds. In the middle of the night, however, Mark awoke on his side, feeling something digging into his waist. He blinked slowly and moved to turn on his back, but found himself immobilized. Youngjae was plastered against his back, snoring softly, arms wrapped around Mark's middle as if back hugging him. Every time Mark tried to pull away, Youngjae just pulled back harder, and snuggled his face into Mark's back. Finally, Mark was able to slide out of Youngjae's grip, breathing a sigh of relief. He pushed the sheets between them, creating a mini barrier, before quickly falling asleep again (although not without a brief moment of missing Youngjae's warmth).

In the morning, Mark could sense himself waking up, but it was as if he was climbing up out of water. Everything was a bit foggy, but comfortable -- a warm, heavy presence lay over him like a really fluffy blanket. Once Mark came to his senses, he realized that warm, heavy presence was actually Youngjae. Sometime in the night, Youngjae had found his way over to him again, and had fallen asleep _on top_ of Mark, his legs tangled with the older boy's. Youngjae burrowed his face deeper into Mark's neck and sighed, still deeply asleep. Mark was surprisingly content, but quickly mentally shook himself back to earth.

"Youngjae. Yooooungjae." Mark called, shaking him roughly before pinching him on the arm. Mark always felt bad for having to be harsh when waking Youngjae up, but he knew Youngjae wouldn't wake up otherwise. Youngjae yawned loudly before rubbing his eyes, but then snuggled back into Mark, hugging him.

"Youngjae, dude, you gotta wake up. You're sleeping on me."

"Mmhmm mhm hmmm."

Mark pulled up Youngjae's eyelids. "Helloooo? Anyone home?"

Youngjae started at that and finally woke up. "Hm? What? Wait, why am I on top of you?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Youngjae's face turned bright red and he quickly moved off Mark.

"Uh...um...sorry, Mark. I don't always know what I'm doing when I'm sleeping."

"I know. It's fine, Youngjae."

Jaebum chose that moment to appear. "Hey guys -- oh, wow, Youngjae's awake. We've got 15 minutes before we have to leave."

Everyone scrambled to get ready, except Youngjae, who stared at Mark's retreating back with longing. When he woke up, he was surprised to find himself sleeping on top of Mark, but he was even more surprised to find he _liked_ it. He had been dreaming that he'd been sleeping on clouds, and he knew every time he saw Mark now he'd be thinking of their fluffy whiteness. It was a shame Jaebum wasn't as comfortable. _This must be why Jackson is so whiny every time Mark tries to sleep somewhere else!_ Youngjae realized.

Suddenly, shouting could be heard from the main room.

"What? No! Not my baby Mark! He's been taken advantage of!" Jinyoung was yelling, and Jackson's outraged voice was soon heard after.

"Mark? MARK! What are you doing? You won't let me sleep with you, but you slept with Youngjae!?"

"Hyung, why Youngjae? Pick me next time!!" Yugyeom whined.

"BAM BAM! If you post that to Twitter, I will strangle you!" Mark yelled over the noise, trying to reach the younger boy while Bam Bam ran around hugging the evidence of Mark and Youngjae's sleeping arrangement on his phone.

"I won't post it if you sleep in my room tonight!"

That's when Youngjae realized he had more than Jackson to contend with over Mark.


	6. Leader's Method

Jaebum was known for being very shrewd. He always noticed the little things. As leader, he felt it was his job, but really it was just a part of his personality. That's how he knew how badly Bam Bam wanted to grow, constantly eyeing Jackson when they stood next to each other, seeing if he was finally taller, and constantly imitating Yugyeom's diet to see if it helped. That's how he knew that Jr. actually hated having his hair touched, but never complained when someone did.

That's how he knew that Mark was incredibly soft and cuddly, and even though he was constantly fighting the other boys off, Mark actually liked being cuddled.

He could tell that Mark was confused about his feelings -- how he didn't want to give in to enjoying the snuggling because he had some weird sense of manliness or whatever -- but he also knew Mark was bad about refusing whatever his bandmates wanted. They didn't realize it, but Mark would always wear down eventually and give in, even if he protested at first.

Jaebum knew all of this, but he didn't say anything. He believed things should take their course.

It was, however, giving Jaebum a bit of a headache the way the 5 other boys were often fighting when an opportunity arose to get close to Mark. Which is why Jaebum made up the following lie: "Mark, one of the stylists wants to see you for a bit."

They were in a waiting room at another location shoot for their music video. A break had been called, so the boys were hanging out until they were called to return. Jaebum had been watching Mark trying to find a place to sit where the other boys couldn't sit next to him (knowing it would lead to them hanging all over the oldest boy). So Jaebum told the lie and took Mark out of the room, leading him to the room next door.

"There's no one in here." Mark said, looking around.

"I know. I just thought you'd want a break, so I lied." Mark looked at Jaebum gratefully.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Mark quickly sat down on one of the white sofas, stretching his legs out and leaning his head back against the seat. "It feels so good to sit down after standing and dancing for so long."

Jaebum sat down next to him, leaving Mark room so he didn't feel squished. He was really curious about how comfortable Mark was, but he didn't want to add even more stress on the boy.

The leader rubbed his forehead, a headache forming just from thinking about it. He hoped this would all get resolved soon, and that either the other boys left him alone, or that Mark finally just accepted it.

"Do you have a headache, Jaebum?" Mark questioned.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm fine."

Mark was concerned, though. He knew Jaebum felt a lot of pressure in his role as the leader of GOT7, and Mark was always willing to do what he could to ease some of that pressure. So he scooted a little closer to Jaebum and began to rub his shoulders.

"Wow, that feels great." Jaebum sighed, "I forgot you have magic hands."

Mark smirked. "Yeah, I don't do this often, so enjoy it while you can."

Jaebum could feel himself sinking into a sleepy bliss. He knew when Mark stopped giving him a shoulder massage and pulled his head onto Mark's lap, but he didn't fight it. He had to admit he was curious. He just snuggled a little into Mark's legs as Mark lightly brushed Jaebum's hair with his fingers, gently massaging his head.

So _this_ is what the others had been fighting about. Jaebum wasn't even truly snuggling Mark, exactly, but even his head resting on Mark's lap was enough for Jaebum to see just how comfortable Mark was. Laying on Mark was better than laying on his own pillow, which was saying a lot because Jaebum had a _really_ nice pillow.

Mark had stopped stroking Jaebum's head and Jaebum peeked up to find Mark asleep, one hand resting on Jaebum's side. Jaebum took Mark's hand and held it between own hands as he crossed his arms across his chest, basically hugging Mark's hand. Mark's other hand still rested lightly on Jaebum's head.

Jaebum soon fell asleep that way, until a door slammed open and the yelling started.

"Hey! Get off him, Jaebum! That lap is MINE." Jackson was yelling as he started pulling Jaebum away from Mark. "I'm here to save you, Mark!"

Jaebum managed to wrest himself away from Jackson before pulling Mark into a hug, who was still adorably trying to wake up. "Looks like Mark is _mine_ , Jackson!" Jaebum said with a grin, knowing it would rile the younger boy up (and half wishing it was true -- seriously, why does skinny Mark have such a comfortable lap?!).

If looks could kill, Jaebum would've been dead instantly from Jackson's glare. How could he attack Jaebum without hurting Mark? Thinking quickly, Jackson began to tickle Jaebum under his arms, and the older boy couldn't hold on any longer. Jaebum giggled helplessly, and Jackson was able to get a hold of one of Mark's arms. Jaebum was still able to hold on to Mark's other arm, however.

Mark was truly awake now and was glaring at both boys. He wasn't a toy to fight over! But neither boy was paying him any attention, both so fixated on getting Mark away from the other. 

"Knock it off, guys! If anything, I should be the one to get to pick!" Mark yelled angrily. His words changed the tension in the room.

"If you're picking, then you'll definitely pick me, right Mark?" Jackson implored eagerly.

"No, he'll pick me. I'm the leader and his best friend! Isn't that right, Mark?" Jaebum corrected, looking at Mark with a smile.

"Maybe I don't want to pick anyone!" Mark replied stubbornly.

Mark hadn't expected the sudden sadness on both boys' faces. Jackson looked like a kicked puppy, and Jaebum looked an equal mix of crushed and teary-eyed. Mark couldn't handle it.

"Well...I mean...there are _two_ sides of me...you could always share, I guess." He stammered.

Immediately, Jackson was clinging to his left side and Jaebum was clinging to his right. "But you'll pick me in the end, won't you, Mark?" Jackson said brightly, his face a little too close. Mark blushed.

"I bet he picks me. I take care of him the best!" Jaebum taunted, and the bickering continued.

That's how Mark found himself snuggled between the two boys on the couch in a J sandwich. They weren't even asleep, but contentment was rolling off them in waves. Occasionally, Jaebum's hair would tickle Mark's cheek, or he'd rub gentle circles into Mark's knee. Jackson would sometimes twine their fingers together and hum, or rub his thumb across Mark's wrist in a soothing pattern when curled under Mark's arm.

That's when Mark knew he was well and truly screwed.


	7. The Everybody Arrangement

The boys had a rare evening off, so they all decided to watch a movie in their dorm. Yugyeom and Bam Bam went to their room to find a movie, Jackson and Jr. had gone off in search of snacks in the kitchen, and JB and Youngjae were busy grabbing drinks for everyone. When they all arrived in the living room to find Mark settled in the middle of the couch, everyone realized it at the same time.

Who was going to get to ~~cuddle with~~ sit next to Mark?

Mark was perfectly oblivious to it all. He noticed them all staring, however, and said, "Well? Are we watching a movie or what?"

JB knew what was going to happen, and threw his arms out wide, blocking the boys midstep as they tried to dash to Mark's side. They all looked at their leader questioningly.

"We are. But you have to sit on the floor, Mark."

Mark furrowed his brows, but shrugged. "Okay." He sat on the floor in front of the sofa.

Jaebum turned to the others and whispered, "We are not fighting over sitting next to Mark. He won't like it, and he might make it so none of us gets to sit next to him. We have an opportunity to each have a place to rest our heads with him laying on the floor, so we are going to walk over there and gently force him to lay down. Then we can all cuddle him together. But be natural about it, got it?"

The others nodded with grins on their faces.

Everyone took their food and drinks over to the table while Yugyeom popped the movie in to the DVD player. Then they pounced.

Jackson and Jinyoung each grabbed one side of Mark and pulled him down so that he was flat on the ground (and both promptly then snuggled under his arms). JB and Youngjae then laid their heads on Mark's stomach, while Bam Bam and Yugyeom each took their place at Mark's hips. All of their hands found places on Mark's body as well, faces snuggling into Mark's warmth.

Mark, for his part, turned a brilliant shade of red, unable to speak.

The movie started and the boys got into it, sometimes shouting things at the screen, sometimes unconsciously stroking Mark's arm or leg or stomach, and sometimes sighing with happiness. At particularly suspenseful parts, the boys would sometimes grip Mark's body a little too hard in fear, and then rub the spot reassuringly, as if it was Mark who was scared.

Mark didn't say a word. He couldn't. He was overflowing with emotions and he didn't know what to do. These feelings of love and joy and contentment were so strong that he didn't know how to express himself. So he did what he hoped was natural.

He moved his arms so that they were strong around Jr. and Jackson's shoulders. He allowed his legs to get tangled with Bam Bam's and Yugyeom's. He smiled.

By the end of the film, they were all asleep -- Bam Bam and Yugyeom each clutching one of Mark's legs, Youngjae with his mouth wide open while his head rested on Mark's stomach, JB's face snuggled into Mark's side, Jinyoung clutching Mark's arm around him as his head rested on Mark's chest (and Mark's arm clutching him back), Jackson snoring while listening to Mark's heartbeat, his hand curled on Mark's chest like a child.

Mark saw and felt all of this. Before he fell back asleep, turning his head towards Jackson and breathing in his air, he found Jackson's hand and tangled their fingers together and smiled.

It was the best sleep of their lives. A great big GOT7 snuggle with a Mark pillow.

After that night, Mark was much more free with his cuddles. During car rides, down time, movie watching, and -- once -- even while eating, there was always someone there cuddling with him. Mark was worried that he would get sick of it, but he never did.

But someone wasn't happy. Not at all.

Mark was supposed to be _his_.


	8. Mark Pillow Is MINE

Jackson had been watching each of his band mates gravitate to Mark, discovering what he had discovered first: that Mark makes the best pillow. It didn't help that he was beautiful. Just imagine slowly waking up from the best sleep of your life to look up and see _that_ face.

Yeah. Exactly.

He had been trying to reign his jealousy in. He craved Mark's touch like no other, so to see Mark curled around the others was hard to handle. He had no claim on Mark; or at least, not a real one. (Jackson told himself that a) being Mark's roommate and b) being the first one to discover how comfortable Mark is did not, in fact, give him "dibs" -- although it felt like it should.) But it didn't stop the yearning Jackson had to claim Mark as his and his alone. He had real feelings for Mark, but he didn't know how the others felt, or how Mark felt. 

Jackson, for once in his life, was at a loss on what to do. He feared that saying anything would push Mark away. At least with the current situation, Jackson got his "Mark pillow" time the same as everyone else. He didn't want to lose that.

So he did his best to turn away when JB was snuggled into Mark (rather similarly to the way Youngjae had fallen asleep on Mark earlier in the week), or when Bam Bam practically cooed at Mark's side, or when Youngjae was singing in his sleep on Mark's shoulder. He tried not to look when Jr. was practically kissing Mark with the way his head was settled into the nook of Mark's neck, or when Yugyeom had so enveloped Mark that you could barely see the older boy. But it was the look on Mark's face that made it so hard.

He looked so happy. Every. Damn. Time.

It made Jackson happy, but it also broke his heart. Did Mark look like that with him? Why couldn't Mark look like that with _only_ him?

Jackson went so far as to buy an actual Mark GOTOON pillow for everyone, but they still preferred the real Mark. (It didn't escape Jackson's notice, however, that everyone slept with their Mark pillow if the real one was taken -- himself included.)

Right now, Jackson was squeezing his Mark pillow in a tight hug (perhaps a little _too_ tight) as he watched JB and Yugyeom snuggling with Mark on the couch while they watched TV. 

"You okay, Jackson? You look like you're strangling Mark." Bam Bam asked, pointing to the pillow in his hands.

"Oh...uh...just thinking. It's nothing." Jackson released his stranglehold on the pillow.

Mark suddenly appeared before him, hand outstretched. "I'm tired. Wanna go to bed?"

Jackson swallowed at the different ways that could be taken, but managed to eke out a, "Yeah. Sure."

Mark took his hand and led him to their shared bedroom. Mark lightly jumped onto Jackson's bed, patting the space next to him. "I can sleep here, right?"

"Of...of course." Jackson said, when really his head was screaming, _YESSSSSSSSSSS_. He quickly slid into bed next to the older boy, arms going around Mark's waist. He wanted to lay his head on Mark's chest, but Mark beat him to it, laying _his_ head on Jackson's chest and one hand resting over his heart. _Oh god._

Mark's head was right at Jackson's lips, so he pressed a light kiss to the top of Mark's head before rubbing circles into Mark's neck. He felt Mark sigh ( _Oh god_ ) before he felt the hand over his heart grip his shirt ( _Oh god oh god_ ).

Somehow, they both fell asleep, and when Jackson awoke the next morning tangled in Mark, he just lay there watching the beautiful boy next to him dream. He was able to watch when Mark's eyes began to open, when Mark realized where he was, and smiled -- _smiled_ \-- before snuggling even closer.

Jackson's heart leapt into his throat before plummeting to his stomach. He was elated, but he knew this wouldn't last. That he'd have to see Mark later with someone else draped over him. That he had no idea how Mark felt. It was too much -- it was just too much.

So Jackson ran away -- into the bathroom.

Mark looked at Jackson's retreating form sadly. Waking up that morning to Jackson's sweet face had been heaven, and Mark realized that he had been fighting the cuddling all along because he had been fighting his feelings for Jackson. He craved waking up to Jackson every morning, but now it seems that wasn't going to happen. Jackson ran away, which was a pretty definite answer in Mark's book.

The rest of the day Mark sulked, finding solace in cuddles with the other members, but not Jackson. Jackson didn't seem to want to cuddle anyway, refusing to look his way. _I've ruined it_ , Mark thought sadly. _I've ruined our friendship._

Later that evening, when they were all back at the dorm, Mark was walking back to his room when he heard voices coming from inside the room. He paused, listening.

"Why do you have to be so fucking cute?" Jackson was saying angrily. "This is your fault, you know. Because you're so adorable, and huggable, and sweet." Mark heard Jackson hit something, as if he were punching his pillow. "I want to cuddle you so bad, but no, you had to look at me like I was the best treat _ever_ , but then turn around and cuddle Jinyoung!" More hitting. "Don't cuddle with the others!!" Hit, hit, hit. "Ugh, it's so unfair! Don't look at me with that cute face! I ought to hit you but I just want to kiss you!"

Mark couldn't take anymore. His heart was shriveling up, realizing Jackson liked someone else. He opened the door forcefully and saw Jackson shove something behind his back. Mark fought to keep his emotions in and simply laid down on his bed, his back to the younger boy.

"I...I have to shower." Jackson stuttered before leaving the room.

Mark immediately sat up and looked at Jackson's bed. There was a lump under the covers, so Mark peeled back the layer to find what Jackson was hiding. It was Mark's GOTOON pillow.

Suddenly, a lot made sense. Mark was elated, and couldn't help the the smile the broke on his face. _He had been talking about me!_ Mark's thoughts began to turn, and quickly hid the pillow back under Jackson's cover before turning on his laptop and typing away.

\-----------------------------

The next day, Jackson came home to find Mark curled up on his bed with a Jackson GOTOON pillow. He must've been asleep, as Mark opened his eyes drowsily and said, "Ah, you're home."

"You...you got my pillow?" Jackson asked, confused, trying to ignore how adorable Mark looked.

"Yup."

Jackson quickly recovered with fake charm. "Why, when you could have the real thing right here?" He said, sensually highlighting his body with his hands. Mark hit him with his GOTOON pillow. Repeatedly.

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" Jackson yelled with a laugh.

"Don't be a cheeseball." Mark replied with a smile. "I got it for when you are away filming Roommate."

Jackson was so caught off guard he just stood there with his mouth open. "I...um...what?"

Mark snickered. "What else am I supposed to do, if I am used to sleeping with you?"

Jackson's face broke into the widest grin possible, before dimming a little. "Wait. Does that mean..."

"Yes, Jackson. I like you. A lot. I miss you when you're gone. And while I enjoy snuggling with the others, it's not the same as cuddling with you. I can't promise not to cuddle with the others, but I can promise that it won't mean the same thing as when I cuddle with you. That, and, you know, the kissing."

Jackson was dumbfounded. "K-kissing?"

Mark smiled and walked closer to Jackson, who backed up into the wall behind him. "Yes. Kissing. Unless, you don't want to?" Mark pouted.

Jackson gulped. "No, no. Kissing is good. Very good."

"Good." Mark grinned and proceeded to do just that -- kiss Jackson speechless. When Mark paused for breath, Jackson didn't even move. Mark waved his hand in front of Jackson's face, and Jackson simply touched his lips in awe.

"Okay then....I guess I'll just go snuggle with JB now." Mark said airily, moving to open the door. Jackson woke up at that, and snatched Mark's wrist away from the door knob.

"Oh hell no!" Jackson said, pushing Mark onto his bed. "You are _mine_ tonight, Mark Tuan," he said with a wicked grin before pulling Mark close, the GOTOON pillows falling on the floor, forgotten. "And I'm going to make sure the others know it!"

\-----------------------------

_Yes, it was all definitely Jackson's fault_ , Mark thought as he lightly hit his Jackson pillow before setting it down on his bed. He turned and snuggled into Jackson's strong arms, which quickly pulled him closer to Jackson's toned body.

Mark looked into Jackson's amused eyes and kissed the smile off his face.

"Mine."


End file.
